Kowairo Unabara
(Formerly) |squad= Green Mantis |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= New Generation, Book of Spells! |anime= |jva= |eva= }} Kowairo Unabara (海原声色, Unabara Kowairo) is a resident of Clover Kingdom. Born into a seagoing merchant family known as the Unabara, known for traversing much of the world and their variants of , she would become the embarrassment of the lot when she failed to inherit this coveted magic. Coupled with a crippling dyslexia, Kowa would sink to the dregs of her familial hierarchy, losing her status as her branch's heiress before being pushed to some distant relatives. Kowairo would finally experience happiness at the margins, however. Despite being constantly reminded of her failure by their use of water, genuine love and care would began to repair a psyche in tatters. Though not displaying any aptitude for a particular magic, she hopes to alleviate her own sense of worthlessness by receiving a Grimoire, yet nurses a secret fear that her dyslexia may very well prevent her from attaining one. Appearance Personality Kowa is a girl of insecurities. Most of the time she is easily differentiable from the crowd by her nervous energy, coupled with somewhat of a depressive air clinging to her person. After years of being told she was worthless and unable to prove otherwise, she seems resigned to such a proposition, often going to extraordinarily lengths to not be a hindrance or a nuisance. She is very soft-spoken when it comes to typical conversation, preferring to remain out of the spotlight and in the shadows. Of greatest concern to Kowairo, however, is her prevalent dyslexia. Being a part of a prominent merchant family meant ample opportunities for reading and the need to read manuscripts, shipping orders, etc; as the heiress at the time, she was expected to excel in this aspect of the trade. Failing in this and subsequently falling from grace resulted in her viewing her inability to read as a weakness. She avoids any texts like the plague, shame overwhelming her when struggling to piece together letters and words, before forming them into sentences that appear as jumbled pieces of squiggles to her eye. As a result, Iro is understandably nervous, wondering if she'll even receive a grimoire since she can't read, and the dense texts are filled with pages of words. History Battle Prowess Magic *' ': With this magic, Kowairo is capable of copying the spells of other fighters. In order to this, she must successfully make contact their grimoire, most commonly achieved by touching it. Once achieved, these spells are stored within her own grimoire, ready to be used as she sees fit. Notably, Kowa has the potential to generate new spells from these bouts of mimicry, combining the construction of particular elements into new ones by synchronizing their properties. However, this is only achieved by combining them within her spell book, as she is unable to use more than one type of magic at a time. It's anticipated that she will have an inability to copy anti-magic as well, because of that grimoire being based in the anti-thesis. This effectively causes the mimicry mechanism to break down immediately since it is steeped in magic. Water Jet Blast.jpg|link=Jet Blast|Water Magic: Jet Blast Malleable Water Serpent.png|link=Malleable Serpent|Water Magic: Malleable Serpent Abilities *'High Magic Power': Despite not being a noble, she hails from a merchant dynasty known for their mastery of the high seas and variants of water magic. Arranged marriages and careful choosing of husbands and brides over the centuries has led to growth in the vitality and quantity of their magic as individuals and as a collective. As such, Kowa's magic power is noted to be on par with that of a minor noble house descendant, strong enough to generate an aura and presence that can be felt in the immediate area. It is noticeably more powerful when she is upset or angry, swelling to proportions that dwarf the majority of her merchant family. Some hypothesize that Kowa may have a mental barrier on her magic power that is only broken when suffering adversity. *'Moderate Strength': Though fluctuating with her emotions, the girl's small stature belies a significant amount of strength, capable of flinging those larger than herself when especially upset. The first occurrence of this arose when she reached a mental limit, lifting a tormenting aunt and throwing her across the room. It would be after this that she was formally disinherited and shipped off to distant family. Regardless, it proved a strength lie in her bones, born of necessity. *'Evasive Speed': Developed from days in her family's household, she would learn how to dodge, weave, and eventually completely evade assaults from senior members of her family, learning to read the timing between sequences in an effort to preserve what little sense of self she has left. She possesses a particularly strong flight instinct when in particularly adverse situations, arising from her previous familial circumstances. Equipment *'Grimoire': GA - Kowairo's Grimoire - App.png|Kowairo's Grimoire Trivia * Category:New Generation